warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Lord Admiral Jak Hazard
Now, and I'm not completely sure about this, but I think you made a lot of those titles up. They sound so... Awkward Supahbadmarine 12:14, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I agree, Supah. They don't really fit. Totalimmortal 16:45, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I'm using a mix of actual US Navy ranks and pompus sounding words. People wonder why I put so much focus on the Naval aspect of my army, and that's because I'm a Navy Veteran and a proud one. I use the old relationship the colonial Navy had with their Marines as a basis and go from there. Many Guard Regiments have different rank structures. For instance, Commander Chenkov, of the IG Codex. His rank is Commander, and that's usually a Navy Rank. Least in my mind it is since I was in the Navy.Fortis Imperial Navy 18:35, January 3, 2012 (UTC) That may be true, but Commissars, and the Imperial Navy ranks are standardized. This is because they are a force that covers the galaxy. Supahbadmarine 18:41, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I've not read into actual Imperial Naval Rank. I just assumed, like the Guard, that the Navy was raised in different sectors of Imperial space, and that those Naval forces have cultures and different styles according to which planet or sectors they are raised from. I can tell you from first hand accounts, that every real world navy is different in some manner, even when some naval forces share the same ship designs. My argument there in is simply, why is the Imperial Guard so diverse from Regiment to Regiment, but the Navy is ulitarian and unified across the board? I'll change Aramov's title for certain though, as "Executioner" is an honor title of Fortis given to her in reward of her service to the empire with their Guard Regiments. FortisNavy 21:49, January 3, 2012 (UTC) I can't tell you for sure, as I haven't seen the reason referenced anywhere. However I can tell you that it is confirmed that the Imperial Navy is unitarian. I believe it is due to the separate organisational needs of the two, and the scale upon which the standard unit of each organization operates. In general the Navy probably has less presonnel than the Imperial Guard. Also since any given battle group operates across a large area of space, and needs to coordinate with other fleet elements a clear cut hierarchy is most likely essential. Anyway, if it helps I can provide a link to a page that describes the Imperial Navy Hierarchy for you. Here. Supahbadmarine 17:21, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, while there is no problem with the Commissar recieving a title, it should be kept separate from the rank. They are two different things, and saying all of that is a bit of a mouth full honestly. Supahbadmarine 17:24, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Seems only a few titles and ranks need to be adjusted. Nimitz is fine, since his title is one of the planet and isn't an Imperial Naval Officer. As is Hazard, as Lord Admiral is a Rank, a High one, but a Rank none the less. I'll have to figure out which Battle Group the FIN falls under. The People of Fortis Castrum are mostly Naval experts, and I felt that the decision to create a Navy based on their sector on the edge of Tau space would be a natural choice for Militarizing them for the Imperium I've stuck to this story for about a year now. I'm mostly posting this all for reference to friends, but I try my best to be within the canon as I can. The biggest problem is the toes tredded on as far as current imperial docterine related to the Imperial Navy and Guard, and within the Army's own canon they ride the line of "Heresy." Within the current warfare I am engaged in is a full on war between FIN and my friend's Death Korps Army. The Death Korps didn't care for the way Fortis Castrum was conducting itself, and thus war was inevitable. Fortis is also a very young planet to the Imperium. Many of it's political figures are stuck in the "old ways" and I plan on a full on civil war happening in the future. Most likely after that occurs, Fortis will fall more into line with the rest of the Empire... if they survive. FortisNavy 02:24, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Sounds cool. I look forward to reading about it. Supahbadmarine 02:52, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Likewise. And funny quote. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:00, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Appreciate the help and interest. I don't read too many books outside the rules and codex(es) so my knowledge can be limited. I'll try to utilize the Canon wiki and the Lexicanum more. FortisNavy 03:34, January 6, 2012 (UTC) You should. I don't own any of the books, and I am considered something of a Canon Wizard here. I have been using those as my resources for the most part. Supahbadmarine 03:46, January 6, 2012 (UTC)